Chrome plated rims for automotive vehicles have been popular for many years. Chrome plated rims are available as an option on many models of automobiles. The chrome plated rim option is generally available at an additional cost to the standard price for a vehicle. The additional cost for chrome plated rims generally increases the price of a vehicle by several hundred dollars.
As an aftermarket option, a vehicle owner can have his standard wheel rims chrome plated at a cost of approximately $450.00 per rim. Therefore, the option of chrome plating an existing set of standard rims is generally cost prohibitive. Furthermore, many automotive vehicle models do not provide an option for chrome rims. Thus, there is a relatively large demand in the automotive industry for aftermarket methods for retrofitting a standard wheel rim with a chrome plated exterior facing at a reduced cost to the consumer.
Accordingly, a method has been developed for enhancing a standard vehicle wheel rim by providing an exterior facing, particularly one with a decorative bright face. In one embodiment, the method of the present invention allows an exterior facing to be applied to a standard wheel rim without modifying the standard wheel rim and without any mechanical fastener.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.